1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice packs, and more particularly to ice packs with a bag, a closure component, and components for securing the ice pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice packs are used for cooling various surfaces such as cooling a portion of a patient's body for medical reasons. Ice packs generally have a bag with a containment section, a neck, and a mouth. Ice is inserted into the containment section of the bag through the mouth and neck of the bag. Once ice is inserted into the containment section of the bag, a closure component seals the containment section of the bag and the ice pack is applied to the desired location.
Ice in the containment section of the bag reduces the temperature of the bag for the intended use of the ice pack. However, temperature gradients can exist across the surface of the bag due to the concentration of ice in different areas in the containment section of the bag. Also, it would be an advantage to control the rate at which heat is transferred at the surface of the bag, and to control the temperature of the outer surface of the bag. Therefore, it would be an advantage to provide an ice pack with a bag that can reduce temperature gradients across the surface of the bag, help control the rate of heat exchange at the surface of the bag, and help control the temperature of the outer surface of the bag.
Once the ice has been inserted into the containment section of the bag, it is preferred that the containment section be closed off so that the ice and liquid in the containment section will not run out of the ice pack. Some of the closure components in used prior art ice packs to close off the containment section of a bag include such items as stoppers, clips, etc.
Generally, stoppers block the opening in neck of the bag, thereby preventing ice and liquids from escaping from the containment section of the bag. However, stoppers require a bag with a neck specifically designed for use with the stopper.
In contrast, clips do not require the neck portion of a bag to be specifically designed for use with the clip. A clip closes off the containment section of a bag by applying force to the external surfaces of the neck. The forces on the external surfaces of the neck force together the internal surfaces of the neck, thereby closing off the containment section of the bag.
Because the clip is a separate component from the bag of an ice pack, it is desirous to attach the clip to the bag. Attaching the clip to the bag prevents the loss of the clip, and searching to find a clip each time a ice pack is used. Typically, the clip will be attached to the bag at the location on the neck which the clip is intended to engage and seal.
However, various types of prior art clips, and the method of attaching those clips, are such that it is possible to close the clip without securing and sealing the neck of the ice bag. Therefore, there is a need for an ice pack having a clip which will facilitate closing the clip with the neck of the bag engaged in, and sealed by, the clip.
After the bag of the ice pack has been filled with ice and closed off by a closure component, the ice pack is applied to the desired surface. In prior art ice packs, tie strings have been attached to the bag in a longitudinal direction. The tie strings are wrapped around the object on which the ice pack is applied, and a knot is tied in the tie strings to secure the ice pack thereon.
However, it is difficult for a user to tie a knot in the tie strings when the user is applying the ice pack to the user's own body. Also, it is difficult to adjust the firmness with which the tie strings secure the ice pack to the applied area. Therefore, there is a need for an ice pack which can be easily attached and adjusted on the object being cooled.